


Steamed

by aviatrix8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Hot Springs & Onsen, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: Yuri should've been back in Russia right now, with the 5-time World Champion coaching him for senior competition, but oh no...
Instead here he was, sitting in this stupid hot spring, glaring at Victor while he drank sake with that second-rate, *other* Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that Yuri on Ice magazine spread from Pash (it should be obvious which one ;)

Yuri should've been back in Russia right now, with the 5-time World Champion coaching him for senior competition, but oh no...

Instead here he was, sitting in this stupid hot spring, glaring at Victor while he drank sake with that second-rate, _other_   Yuri.

(Because _he_  was the better Yuri. He knew he was. He was ten times... No, a _hundred_  times better than this Japanese Yuri. Or maybe he should think of him as _Yuuri_ , because it pissed him off to think that such an incompetent skater shared his name.)

Thanks to Yuuri's stupid viral video (It wasn't even that good, anyways! It was just a cheap knockoff of Victor's program!), he found himself having to chase his would-be coach to all the way to Japan... Only to find that Victor had promised to train that cheap, knockoff Yuuri, in figure skating as well.

Yuri felt his face flush, and not from the steam. (This heat was nothing! The _banya_  back in Russia were much hotter this dumb spring, anyways! Better, too!)

And it wasn't because Victor had his arm around the blushing Yuuri like they were old drinking buddies, either... Victor always got like that when he drank; Yuri had seen it often enough, even if he himself wasn't allowed to drink yet. (That was one thing the other Yuuri had the advantage on... Not that he _wanted_ to be able to drink, anyways...)

It wasn't even because Yuuri was gazing up at Victor with worshipping eyes... And perhaps a little something more. (Although this just ticked off Yuri more, for some reason...)

Yes, Yuri knew the real reason why he was so upset over this... _It's because Victor promised to coach me_ first! ME! _Not_ that  _Yuuri!_

Yuri was just about to blurt all of this out loud, when a big brown blur of... Something... Fell on him.  
  
" _Bozhe moi!_  Shit! What the hell?"

Yuri spat out every dirty word he could think of, in various languages (admittedly, he didn't know that many foreign swears, but at least it made him feel better). As he rose from the water spluttering, he found himself facing Victor's dog... Or more accurately, the tail of Victor's dog, which was wagging furiously in the presence of its master (and sprinkling even more water in Yuri's face).  
  
Victor immediately let go of Yuuri (somewhat to Yuri's relief), and rushed over to his dog in concern (much to Yuri's disgust).

"Are you all right, _sobachka_? You could've hurt yourself, jumping in like that!" exclaimed Victor, as he cuddled the brown poodle.

"Is the _dog_  alright? What about _me_?" spat out Yuri. "That fuzzy monster landed right on top of me!"

"That's why I was so worried. If she had landed in the water, I wouldn't have been so concerned."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I swear, you get so stupid about that dog of yours..."

Victor continued to rub the dog's ears unconcernedly, much to the animal's delight. "Now, now. Like you don't spoil your own little pet pussycat, either."

"Leave my little lioness out of this!" spluttered Yuri.  
  
"Um, excuse me?"

Both Russians turned to see a worried-looking Yuuri, who had somehow managed to grab the bottle of sake Victor had been drinking, and stopped it from tipping into the water.

"Your dog really shouldn't be in the hot spring," he told them apologetically. "It's not very hygienic... And having dog hairs in the water wouldn't be good for those with allergies."  
  
"You keep out of this, you second-rate Yuuri!" snarled Yuri. " _I_ was talking to Victor here!"

"Yuri, be polite. We are guests here," rebuked Victor. He bowed gracefully somehow, with his dog in his arms. "I apologize for my puppy, here... She misses me when I travel, so when she is with me, she follows me everywhere. I'll take her back to my room and give her a bit of attention, so she won't be so needy."  
  
"I understand," replied Yuuri. "I probably should tell my parents that the dog got in the water anyways, so we can close off the spring for a bit and try to clean it."

Both older men then got out of the water and went their separate ways, leaving Yuri sitting alone in the hot spring, still fuming.  
  
_Damn them... Damn_ both _of them, for leaving me here alone, and ignoring me like this!_ thought Yuri to himself angrily. It was like he wasn't worthy of either of their attention.... Yuri felt almost as bad as when Victor left him back in Russia without even saying a word... Maybe even a little worse, after all the effort he took to come here.

Yuri balled his fists. "But I'll show them... I'll show them all," he muttered to himself. "That _I'm_  the better skater... And that I'm the _best_  Yuri, once and for all!"

**Author's Note:**

> The next episode will probably render this non-canon, but I felt I had to write this... I have this strange fondness for writing the story behind pictures, for some reason. (I also apologize if my Russian is off... I only studied it a little; incidentally, because of my love for figure skating. ;P)


End file.
